The Legacy of Twilight
by An Ingenious Paradox
Summary: The following are various compiled writings from the salvaged documents found in Bunker 266, Clark, Nevada, code 54AX99-3067.  AU Meyer was right. Vampires are real and they don't feel like sharing anymore.
1. Chapter 1

The following are various compiled writings from the salvaged documents found in Bunker 266, Clark, Nevada, code 54AX99-3067. Names and transcriptions provided from legible, intact material.

NOTE: The earliest known mention of Document Alpha in public sector.

October 5, 2005

Delilah Martin

I don't know what I'm supposed to write here. I always try to start these things and I never manage to keep up with it. Maybe this will be a change now that I've got someone telling me to do it. My therapist thinks it's good. I don't quite see why exactly, but I'm giving it a try anyway.

I think I'm going to call you Fred, Diary. Fred's a good strong name I think. I don't know if naming my diary makes me more or less crazy.

I promise from this moment on, no crappy poetry or song lyrics, Fred. I wouldn't' put you through that. Don't worry.

So, where to begin, Fred? Hello, I'm 15 years of age. I go by the name Delilah Martin, Dee mostly. I live in Jefferson County, Washington. I'm not going to say exactly where I live Fred, because I've read Harry Potter and sometimes diaries are evil. No offense, but "constant vigilance" and all that, ya know?

Anyway, I've lived here most of my life and I guess I've gotten used to it by now. I think I'm done now, ready to hit to open road and explore the country, but got a few more years.

Oh, how was my day you ask? I went to the bookshop, picked up a couple things. I got Ender's Game as per Lisa's rec. I expect great things. I got The Great Gatsby for Lit, which I expect to hate, but who knows? Could change my life. I also picked up this one I wasn't intending on getting. I hadn't heard of it before but it had this cool minimalist cover with black and white hands holding this apple, so I picked it up and read a few pages. It was cute and weirdly enough it was set in Forks, which is only about 20 minutes away so I was curious. I thought it would be a take on Snow White or something of that ilk with the cover but it's modern and I haven't seen anything remotely magical yet. Anyway, I read a bit and wanted to keep reading so I grabbed it. It's called "Twilight".

Something to look forward to, I guess.

Hm. I think I've just bored myself to sleep, so, this entry's done.


	2. Chapter 2

NOTE: Earliest evidence of Institutionalized Monitoring

October 6, 2005

Robert Emmett, M.D., Ph.D., Institute of Public Knowledge (Mythical Creatures division)

[address and addressee purged from document]

Day 1 after exposure:

It has been approximately 24 hours since the release of Codename "Alpha" it appears that Mrs. Meyer's work has largely gone unnoticed.

Have checked international press and media outlets with little or no interest.

Will continue logging progress of the document bi-weekly.

-Dr. Robert Emmett

[contact information purged]


	3. Chapter 3

NOTE: Early mention of public discussion

October 15, 2005

Delilah Martin

Hello again, Fred. Sorry for avoiding you for a few days, I got caught up with school work and reading and stuff.

I finished "Twilight" today. Turns out it was about vampires! Ha! No snow white mentioned, but it was cool. I really liked it. I mean it's not the best example of literature of our time, but it was fast paced and I liked the characters. It was sweet, I guess.

I just found this forum online for talking about the book and the people there are really cool so far. We discussed our favorite parts and…

[Destroyed Section]

…and then he walked into the sunlight and he his skin was like millions of tiny diamonds and he sparkled. That was kinda funny, but kinda awesome. I want a sparkly boyfriend! LOL! Some of the people in the forum were way too serious. They were talking about it like it was real. Fred, you promise me if I start doing that, you'll close on my hand, please.

LOL!

School is ok, but I did get in just the tiniest bit of trouble with a teacher for reading in her class. I just really wanted to know how Bella escaped James' clutches. Of course, Edward and co. came to the rescue.

*sigh of relief* I'm not obsessed. I swear.

Thanks for listening, Fred. Keep on keeping on!

See ya soon.


	4. Chapter 4

{AUTHOR'S NOTE: So I thought it was about time to include the traditional "AN" in this story. I'm trying out a different-than-usual format and not sure how to parse it just yet. So, let me know what you think, hate it, love it, or "meh" it, I'd love to hear! Things should be picking up very soon now, so bear with me!}

NOTE: Progress of Twilight Success

January, 8, 2006

Robert Emmett, M.D., Ph.D

Day 57 after exposure:

Document Alpha has gained some popularity. Reviewed and/or mentioned in the following publications:

Entertainment Weekly

News of the World

[section destroyed]

Little or no apparent public suspicion.

One possible threat from username "VampGuru" who runs the online weblog, "Mythical Creatures in YOUR Town". Posted video of possible TVP [acronym: True Vampire Personnel] in sun-immersion and demonstrating impossible speed/strength while appearing to be deer hunting.

Normal procedure implemented-host, host-website, and content purged. TVP has been sent to Volturi.

Public reaction currently being monitored by TVI staff. Though report rates appeared to be increasing it appears that they are now leveling off and holding steady. Will continue updates bi-weekly.


	5. Chapter 5

NOTE: Earliest mention of Public Panic

September, 6, 2006

Delilah Martin

Mom got me up earlier than usual this morning to give the weekly heart-to-heart. I love her, but sometimes…. She can ask a lot of questions. I know she's worried but her worry is starting to wear me down. It makes _me_ nervous. And sometimes I just need to forget.

Anyway, the college search is on! Yes. Junior year sucks. I don't think I'll ever get used to this "aging" thing. I've been looking at a ton of places but there are just too many options! I keep feeling like I'm going to pick the wrong one! Well, whatever happens, happens. As my Spanish teacher would say, Que sera, sera!

NOW ONTO THE GOOD BIT!

I just got the new book, New Moon! I'm not ashamed to admit it! I miss Edward and his adorable prudishness, and Alice and her excited pixie dancing and singing, and Jasper and his quietness, and Emmett and his giant cuteness, and Esme and her matronly-ness, and Carlise and his doctorness! There was an actual _line_ around the bookstore. There were even protestors, calling it "satanic" and "inhuman" and "dangerous". The police were there to keep them away from the store. I've never seen anything like it. I mean come on, guys the author is a Mormon for god sakes!

I thought they wouldn't have enough copies, but thankfully I lucked out and got the last copy! Ahh! so I'll be back in a bit to give you my review! Get psyched! I have a feeling this won't take very long…

See you in a bit, Fred!

P.S. Before I close out today's entry I just want to say quickly, Iamtotallygeekingout!

NOTE: Official Documentation of First Exposure

Robert Emmett, M.D. Ph.D.

September 6, 2006

Have seen a rapid increase (approximately 45% +/- .01) in discussion of Document Alpha since Meyer's latest installment, Document Beta.

Figures are attached. There were a total of 208 purges of dangerous information within the last 13 days, a sharp increase from the last several reports. This helps to establish a trend of exponential increase in public suspicion, bordering on public awareness.

Documents in other sectors of the TVI Unit are putting a noticeable strain on researchers and workers alike. Increasing worry about public exposure without proper

Considering contact with supervisor in hopes to alleviate worker strain and stop possible information leakage.

Updates will be daily now.

{AUTHOR'S NOTE: Have you really read this far? Wow. Well then, you deserve a special prize of some kind. Hm. Well, if you contact me, I will give you…a heaping plate of my respect! Hard item to come by, I assure you. Well done, you. Well done.}


	6. Chapter 6

**NOTE: Progression of Public Knowledge and subsequent panic.**

August 11, 2007

Delilah Martin

There was this segment on some news channel yesterday about the new book, Eclipse, and it they interviewed these people who actually believe in all of that. They're nuts! They think that the Volturi, and the Werewolves and the Vampires are real! At first I laughed, I mean, it was funny. It was hilarious, even. Real sparkly, beautiful and vicious, superhumans. Ridiculous. That is insanity, proper insanity. I mean why wouldn't we have known about this before, right? Then the people started talking about all these facts and figures and—look, I know I'm only 17 and I'm susceptible and prone to gullibility, but this all just seemed, I don't know, different. They were talking about this "true vampire identity", "TVI" (whenever they're trying to make something seem more legit they give it an acronym). And they were talking about all the missing people around the country and someone compiled these reports about these people with superhuman strength whose skin was bullet proof and they showed these videos from youtube. It's like some bad comic book or something.

I know its stupid, but it just kinda struck a chord, I guess.

I don't know how the words managed their way out of my mouth, but I told my therapist. Bad decisions, Delilah, I know, Fred. And I knew what she would say. I knew it somehow and I just didn't want to admit it and I hate myself for it. And I hate myself now for even wishing it, but I'd much prefer my brother to be a vampire than just gone. At least then, I could find him and talk to him and maybe even convince him he could come back and not—

Nevermind. It's fucking stupid. I'm sorry. I'm getting myself all worked up over this fucking stupid new story about these crazy Alabama backwoods hicks.

And now I'm even resorting to racial stereotyping.

I think I'd better lay off these books.

Oh…and there's one more thing. I met a somebody…

And I think we're gonna go out…ON A DATE…

Yeah.

More updates forthcoming…

No more Twilight. It's real people for me.

For a while at least. ;) Ta ta for now, Fred.

**NOTE: Letter from Head of TVI Supervision Unit to TVI Organization Manager**

August 9, 2007

Anne Lyman, Head of the TVI Supervision Unit

Senator Kincaid;

It had come to my attention that there has been a documentary filmed for the prominent news channel, The American Broadcasting Channel, concerning TVI. Myself and my team at TVI Supervision Unit have noticed a significant rise in programs of this ilk. Though we try to keep the amount and content below public suspicion, we are growing concerned about the mass media's increasing irritation at our suppression efforts.

We have attached documentation demonstrating an increase in public fear and recognition. We are issuing a necessary request for a threat level increase. We are also requesting Volturi notification and involvement. This matter is of the utmost importance and this is a time-sensitive issue.

Sincerely,

Anne Lyman, Head of TVI Supervision Unit Affairs

[address and addressee purged from document]

**NOTE: Letter of Redress from TVI Organization Manager to Head of TVI Supervision Unit**

August 10, 2007

Mrs. Lyman,

We have received your intel and your suggestions. Thank you for the updated information and for addressing your concerns. They have been dually noted.

After considering the documentation you have presented us, our offices see no cause for alerting the Volturi. This will be kept an internal matter,

As always, your apartment's attention to detail is wonderful. There is no cause for worry, we have seen this influx before and we will see it again. If you recall the "Interview With a Vampire" incident and even before your time, the "Dracula" debacle—complete hogwash, they were. There was no reason to raise threat levels then and there is no reason now. Certainly, the Volturi would not care to be bothered with such affairs, I am sure your department understands.

Thank you for your inquiry and do keep in touch.

Keep up the good work, Mrs. Lyman, we are all counting on you!

Sincerely,

Senator Everett Kincaid

Vote to Re-Elect Senator Everett Kincaid!

22 East Main Street,

Washington, District Of Columbia, 20306

Fax: (202) 178-4433

{Well, Reader, it appears you've made it to one of the most pivotal places of this little diddy. Well, done, Reader. If you have made it this far, your prize is much greater. Yes, you have attained, not only my respect and awe, you have also won a cookie, should you desire it. Yes, if you have actually made it this far in the story, I will send you a cookie, a yummy cookie. Contact me should you desire cookie goodness. Disclaimer: this is not a bribe and if it is illegal in some way, my apologies to the United States of America, twas never my intention.}


	7. Chapter 7

{AUTHOR'S NOTE: Still reading, huh? Well, it looks like things are picking up a bit more. One bit of information I have yet to mention are the dates, which hold some importance. I believe you have successfully passed the halfway point. Feel free to comment, suggestion, edit and in all other way critique. Many hopes for your enjoyment. Now here you are. PART 7:}

**NOTE: Evidence of "the Calm before the Storm"**

August 15, 2007

Delilah Martin

Fred, I have something very important to tell you. It may be a little shocking and be told with poor narrative structure but, it's very important.

I went out…on a date…with an actual PERSON!

I was awkward as shit but it was…I don't really know how to describe it. I've been on sort-of-almost-not-really type dates. You know, the ones from middle school when someone would come over to you and ask if you wanted to go out together, but neither of you had transportation or money or anywhere you really wanted to go together, so going out shortly became holding hands in the hallway on the way to class. Maybe you'd kiss in some remote corner of the cafeteria while the teacher's back was turned.

It was rather spy-like now that I think about it. I guess I was always this badass haha!

This one was different.

Now onto my main point, Fred, these are the things I learned from MY FIRST OFFICIAL DATE:

it is not uncommon to kiss each other goodnight. It is uncommon to have sex.

The more I like someone directly correlates to how awkward I am.

"Good chemistry" is not a term for well-executed lab procedure. It is hard to predict, but when it's there, it sure as hell is there.

Going to a "dangerous" city at night does not be that you will be raped and/or murdered and/or terrorized by a group of large, unsightly men and then saved by a "bronze-haired" white man in a silver saab. (point 3 also known as: "Twilight gave me false expectations.")

Hand-holding is nice, but kissing is nicer when it works.

No matter how amazing the movie is, it doesn't stand a chance when you're with someone you really like. Corollary: No matter how much the movie sucks, it is the best movie you've seen when you're with someone you really like. But if someone asked you about it, you wouldn't even remember if it was in black and white or Technicolor.

It wasn't like Bella and Edward, it wasn't like anything I've read. It wasn't the absolutely unconditional, painful love of Bella and Edward or the suicidal, rebellious love of Romeo and Juliet or even Ron and Hermione. This wasn't a book and for the first time I felt all the flaws and imperfections and awkward silences and laughing and longing glances and beauty of a real life connection with another human being. There are some things I don't think words can ever really capture however close and moving they are. Nothing can substitute for real life, not even Edward and Bella.

At the end of the night she put her arm around me as we walked out of the theatre and it was just the greatest feeling in the world.

Good night, Fred.


	8. Chapter 8

**NOTE: Researcher plea to Head of TVI Supervision Unit**

Robert Emmett, M.D. Ph.D.

August 11, 2007

Mrs. Lyman,

I was very troubled, as was my department, by your notice of Senator Kincaid's refusal to take further measures against the imminent threat of exposure before us.

The research department at the TVI Unit would implore you to ask the Senator to reconsider his decision. We fear that he may not fully understand the threat before us. The amount of Vampire exposure of late is unprecedented. With the advent of the internet and technology, the threat of exposure is more tangible than ever.

If you'll just reconsider the figures we sent you, we assure you the change is statistically significant with at correlation so close to positive 1 it's nearly unheard of. If we continue to allow the vampire to human ratio to raise coupled with the human disappearances and media exposure, we will have an even bigger mess than we have the capacity of man-power to deal with.

We are talking about Full-Term Exposure, here. As I am sure you are aware this would most certainly create an uncontrollable uproar and even possible worldwide, inter-species war. I do not raise unnecessary alarms, Mrs. Lyman and my 76 years of service in the TVI Unit have taught me to be prepared and consider each threat as equally important.

Please reconsider your notice and strategy.

Sincerely,

Dr. Robert Emmett

**NOTE: The termination of Head Researcher At the TVI Supervision Unit, Robert Emmett, M.D. Ph.D.**

Anne Lyman

August 12, 2007

To Dr. Robert Emmett,

After much consideration, my department in conjunction with the offices of Senator Kincaid have decided to terminate your position.

Unfortunately, with the recent budget cuts and changes in administration, your position has been made redundant.

You have served our company well in your 76 years of service and you will not be forgotten.

Our representative who delivered this notice will see to your comfortable and quick execution.

Thank you for your service and have a wonderful day!

Sincerely

Anne Lyman, Head of TVI Supervision Unit Affairs

[address and addressee purged from document]


	9. Chapter 9

{AUTHOR'S NOTE: Ok, that took longer than I expected. Get psyched for some sadness, but a shot of happiness first. WOO WOO! Finally nearing an end sorry about the seemingly endless set up, but you know what they say, it's the journey that matters! Right? Right.}

**[NOTE: Progress of TVI in the Public sector]**

September 10, 2007

Delilah Martin

Sorryit'!

So some developments!

I've been rather caught up lately. Not much time for journaling. This is the reason I've been tied up: Alex and I are nearing our one-month anniversary. Yeah. That's right. I've got a sexy, funny, interesting, intellectual girlfriend…in real life. She's amazing, Fred, really. I'm not going to call it "true love" yet. I can't do that. BUT, I really, really like her a great deal. It's not all puppy dogs and rainbows. We have our disagreements. It's more like icecream and chocolate. Once you have a taste, you want more and more, but even icecream and chocolate can be a bit much sometimes. Ok, I'm not very good with metaphors, particularly food metaphors.

Basically, I'm not going to be unrealistic about the whole thing, but I think I'm entitled to my occasional moments of idealism.

The way she holds me, I just feel completely safe. I know that sounds really cliché, But dammit, love is one great-big cliché!

Unfortunately though, there's one big thing that's starting to worry me. She's so secretive. She keeps so much to herself and I'm not the most open person but I feel like she might mention her past a little. Whenever she does talk about herself, it's these artificial details, all "yeah, I like that too" and "that's nice, I used to be on the swim team too." We were downtown, just walking and I was talking and talking—like I do when I get nervous. I had talked for hours and just like always, there was a perfect opportunity for her to pick up the lead and talk about herself and she grabs my hand and kisses me. She uses her lips against me, as a distraction. And it works every time.

I'm probably just looking for something to be wrong. I'm overreacting as usual. Nevermind.

And now for something completely different. So it turns out people really like vampires. They're everywhere. If you've written a vampire book, you've pretty much got a publisher, right off the bat. I went into Borders and the whole front half of the store was all vampire-related. And a weight loss book.

More and more TV shows too. People are even going back to Buffy haha! There's this one, True Blood, based off some pretty terrible books, that's basically the adult Twilight, meaning Twilight+sex. There is an interesting sub-storyline with vampires being real and having been officially introduced to humans. It's interesting to think how people would react to something like that.

More power to them, those vampire-loving fiends! I can definitely see it, vampires are interesting as all hell. They're sexy and enticing and strong and beautiful…and mysterious. Makes for a compelling story. Alex hates them. That's probably one of the few things I really know about her, actually. She gets tired of fads quickly. I'm even starting to get a bit of a vamp-overload.

But that's not going to stop me from rereading all the Twilight books.

Hasta la vista, Freddie.

**[NOTE: Earliest record of documentation moving toward official notification of the Public Sector.]**

September 9, 2007

Anne Lyman, Head of TVI Supervision Unit Affairs

Senator Kincaid:

Emmett was right. We've been compromised. We're fucked. We have to go public.

Sincerely,

Anne Lyman, Head of TVI Supervision Unit Affairs

[address purged from document]


	10. Chapter 10

**NOTE: Mass MEMO discussing the Failure of the TVI Supervision Unit**

September, 10, 2007

Dispersed from TVI Headquarters

MEMO:

It is my pleasure to inform you all of the dissolution of the True Vampiric Identity Protection Unit.

This particular division will no longer be necessary. This is because, on November the thirtieth, in the year two-thousand and seven, at precisely seven pm EST our highest authority, The Volturi has chosen to reveal the full extent of True Vampiric Identity to the public at large. This may come as a shock to some of you but let us assure you this has been a carefully treated matter. A matter of fact, our staff at TVI headquarters have been preparing for centuries for just such an occasion. Billions of situations have been simulated by our scientists and we feel confident we have found the best possible approach. With the Meyer documents, wide Vampire publicity and new addition of the Internet and instant information, it is the perfect time for just such an announcement.

With this announcement we will strive to integrate TVIs into the public sector with minimal environmental damage. The announcement will be handled with the upmost care and sensitivity for the humans. There will be public service and education programs to cushion the announcement. No longer shall we reside on the outskirts of society, like outcasts.

Many of us have been long-awaiting this day. This decision is not an "end of days prediction". Think of all the ways in which Vampire life will be enhanced. You will not have to hide in the darkness of caves and alleyways any longer. You can let the sun on your skin and hunt freely in the soon to be designated areas. This world will finally cater to us. This will truly be a historic time not only for TVIs but all those that co-habit planet Earth. It is a time to rejoice.

So being your job searches without fear and with a sense of pride. Soon, all will know our vast history and deeds.

Our facility recommends _TVI Education and Integration_ as a starting point for your search. They are currently looking for applicants. Hurry, the offer won't last long.

Senator Everett Kincaid

**VOTE KINCAID, 2008!**

***All matters of inquiry can be directed to Internal Affairs, 33 Newman Lane, Roswell, New Mexico. Complaints will be addressed on 11/30/11.

[Update: Investigations into the matter of "TVI Internal Affairs Office" have show no such Office to be in existence.]


	11. Chapter 11

{AUTHOR'S NOTE: It's the big day. Get ready.}

**NOTE: First-person Account of E-Day**

November, 31, 2007

Delilah Martin

I haven't written in this journal for months, maybe a year, maybe more—but I feel like I should write something down today. I'm not entirely sure why I feel like I should, but I'm going to.

I never thought that I would ever write the words I am about to say with any sincerity. I never anticipated anything like this, not really. I still don't think I really believe it even though it's right in front of me. I can't deny it, but I can't believe it either.

Anyway, vampires are real. The Volturi came on the news today. Aro came on TV in a black suit and a white tie and he showed us what vampires really are.

What the fuck? Vampires are real? Really? Is this some kind of bad, terrible joke? I'm caught between hysterical laughter and inconsolable sobbing. I don't know what to think. This has never been in the realm of possibility, it was always a silly myth, a fun plot device, not a thing that exists in _my world. _ No.

But it's true.

They're calling it E-day. E for exposure, I think.

Why not sooner? Why is this the first time we're hearing about this? Well, I guess it's not the first time. But it never seemed like something that could actually happen before.

I can't think long enough to put real questions or theories together. But still, I think we're gonna have a war on our hands. If X-men has taught us anything, the more evolved, if that's what the "TVI" are, they are going to fight for that place at the top of the food chain. Darwinism.

Well, fuck me. This is one hell of a Thanksgiving.

{AUTHOR's NOTE TWO: If you are actually still reading, I am astonished. Really and truly. Good on ya! This is taking longer than I originally thought. Oh yeah, and reviews are always nice. I like them a lot, even if you are critical. Still awesome. Thanks for reading, Reader. You are impressive. I am impressed by you, Reader.}


	12. Chapter 12

**[UPDATE: many documents omitted, destroyed and/or lost for the period of December 2007- late 2008. Human documentation became less and less consistent. Speculation points to the cause of the purge as media outlet and government reappropriation, Human/TVI movement in and around TVI-occupied areas. ]**

**Document 0091 (printed 8.5' X 11' flyer):**

**NOTE: "Future Forever" Campaign Headed by Former Senator Kincaid. The message was distributed in the form of a brochure, MEMO, mass email, video message, flyer, and printed advertisement for exactly 30 days (July 1-July 30)**

No Date, Sender or Recipient information found

"Welcome to a brighter tomorrow! For a limited time only, we are now finally making this option open to the public—enjoy the luxurious lifestyle of the True Vampiric Identity, like so many before you. Make the change of your lifetime and apply to be a TVI too!

Join and enjoy the benefits of:

Youth and beauty for eternity

An increased IQ

Increased speed and dexterity

Immense strength and virtual invincibility

No need for sleep

Apply at an Institute near you, today!

Contact us at .gov or call us at 1-800-8842, that's 1-800-TVI2

(**Terms and conditions may apply. Must be at least 18 years of age or older or have the consent of parent or guardian) "

**Document 0092 (printed 8.5' X 11' white unlined paper, black ink): **

Syllabus (Spring 2008) –Tentative

**University of Vermont**

College of Arts and Sciences

Dept. of Global Studies

_**TVI 001: What is TVI?: Understanding the TVI History and Cultural Context**_

**Instructor:**

Ron L. Hutchins, Ph. D.

111 Pomeroy Hall

.edu

Office Hours: M/W/F 11:00-12:25 and by appt.

**REQUIRED TEXTS: **Worthman, M. (2008)_The TVI Dilemma, _VOL. 1, first edition, NY: Prentice Publishing

Grant, H. (2008) _The Vampire Throughout the Ages,_ Upper Handle River, Prentice Publishing

**SUPPLEMENTAL READINGS: **Supplemental readings _may be_ assigned throughout the semester as needed. If supplemental readings are deemed necessary, your understanding of these readings may be assessed on exams.

"Twilight" by Meyer, S.

"New Moon" by Meyer S.

"Eclipse" by Meyer S.

**EDUCATION OBJECTIVES:** To familiarized students with the True Vampiric Identity, heritage, basic physiology, history and present in an unbiased, integrated classroom.

Jan 18-Feb. 24

Overview—basic facts, pre and post Meyer Revolution: reaction, response and rebuttal

Vampiric anatomy and physiology

TVI fact and myth

March 1-March 31

Segregation, Integration and Subjugation

The "Future Forever" TVI Campaign

And Humans as "Differently Abled"

April 5-May 3

The future: Rebellion sections, Structural Reorganization

Human Relocation

**COURSE GRADING:**

Exams (Total of 3): 60% (20% each)

Short Papers (Total of 5): 30%

Class Participation: 10%

**ADA Student Accommodations**

It is _the responsibility of all students seeking disability accommodations to self-identify_ by contacting the appropriate Certifying Office and supplying adequate and comprehensive documentation of the disability (this now includes Non-TVI status). Students areencouraged to _self-identify as early as possible_. Accommodations _cannot be made retroactively_.

Reasonable accommodations are provided for students with appropriate documentation from the ACCESS OfficeThey are located at A170 Living/Learning Center, and can be reached by phone 802-656-7753, or by e-mail . Visit their website .edu/access. To receive accommodations in this course, please bring me a copy of the letter provided by the ACCESS Office and speak to me about a plan to implement the recommendations.

**CODE OF ACADEMIC INTEGRITY**

All academic work (e.g., homework assignments, written and oral reports, use of library materials, creative projects, performances, in-class and take-home exams, extra-credit projects, research, these and dissertations) must satisfy the following four standards of academic integrity. All violations will be reported.


	13. Chapter 13

**NOTE: Evidence of effect on Human Resistance Fighters**

Delilah Martin

Date not given, Estimated late 2008

Survival tips:

Get friendly with a vampire,

get friendly with a werewolf,

get your hands on some IEDs and blow some shit up.

Or go through the proper channels to become a vampire.

**NOTE: TVI Status report, Live Address to Constituents**

Aro, Volturi High Council

November 1, 2008

We have come far, Brethren. In just under a year, we have made some amazing advances. The newest gallop poll cites approval ratings at 77% and climbing. More and more harvest facilities are being constructed daily.

But our lack of unification still hinders our progress. A house divided against itself cannot stand. It was true all those years ago for the fledgling Americans and it is true now. Though the Human Rebellion poses little threat to us, we must remain diligent. We cannot falter.

We did not want this war, but it is upon us. We cannot ignore it. Long-set ideologies are being re-written, re-thought. We must protect ourselves.

We have combated our enemies with successful and swift strikes. We've trounced the Rising of the Children of the Moon under the reign of General Marcus. We have taken out Human terrorist organizations that set to derail our peace efforts. Costs have been great, on both sides. The recent arms race has been costly in more ways than one. Though the Rebellion has dealt us some blows, we remain on the superior power. We must never forget the place from where we came, from the gutters and darkened alley-ways. From the sewers and behind closed doors, locked in and locked out. We are no longer afraid. We are free at last, Brethren! Let us rejoice and drink our fill!


	14. Chapter 14

**NOTE: Resistance Fighter Morale **

Delilah Martin

January 2009

If stand-up comedians ever come back, someone has to do a routine on how wrong we were about all this vampire stuff. Garlic, crosses, holy water! and the greatest blunder (drumroll please) wooden stakes! What a crock o' shit.

January 2009

Alex got us a new batch of IEDs and a few other neat gadgets. I always feel like some kind of spy teaching the kids how to use the new weapons.

January 2009

Another one of Alex's friends joined us. Erik. He's a werewolf too. It's a huge deal having 3 wolves in our group. Gives us some weight to throw around. More and more people join everyday. We have to be more careful now. One benefit of small groups, it's easier to meet in small spaces.

The first rule of Resistance Fighting is: You do not talk about Resistance Fighting.

Ask me the second, Fred.

**NOTE: First-Person rare Rebellion Documentation, Transcript of meeting**

Date Unknown, Fall, 2009

Codename: "Colonel Rockefeller"

ROCKEFELLER: Our organization is a rule-governed, tight-knit society, a band of brothers. We look out for one another and we advance the Human forces.

No one must know about us. We work in secret because that is the only way we can work. We do not have names here. You will never refer to this organization by name, in fact you will never refer to this organization. If you are here now, it is because we contacted you. You will never know the full extent of our organization so don't spend all day trying to figure it out. Spend your day blowing up or figuring out how to blow up TVI.

We are back to basics, people. We're talking about guerilla warfare. We have refined, reinvented and created new tools to suit our new enemies. You will each be instructed on how to use your new weapons.

We do not pretend to want peace with the TVI. We are past peace. We want population control. If you are here you realize that we are in dire straits. Humanity is being tested in a way we have never before seen. But we will succeed. We will succeed because we must succeed.

You are each being handed a packet with your assignment. Never speak aloud your assignment. Never seek help with your assignment, you will not need it and you will not receive it.

Now get out.


	15. Chapter 15

**NOTE: Updates on Rebellion Position/Marketing**

Lieutenant Delilah Martin

February 2009

We lost another one yesterday. Good kid. We didn't have time for a funeral. Alice started keeping a list of names. We might be able to send out death certificates to the relatives later. If there are any left.

April 2009

Since they started rounding people up for harvest, it's gotten harder and harder to keep the group a secret. No more journal. I think I'm going to have to destroy it. I don't know if I can.

I'm not good with goodbyes, Fred. We hadn't talked in a long time, but you were always good to me. I'll never forget. Thanks for listening.

Bye.


	16. Chapter 16

**NOTE: Letter Between Resistance Regimes**

Lieutenant Delilah Martin

May 2009

We've got wind of more TVI Deserters. Their massive brains are finally being put to use. It seems like some of them are starting to realize genocide is wrong. There are more and more Vegetarian Clans cropping up all the time. Looks like we might finally be catching a break.

Alex, I love you, honey. Come home soon.

-Dee

**NOTE: Liberal Congressional Candidate on Televised Debate on "The Differently Abled"**

Trace Denali

July, 5, 2009

We cannot co-exist because we never have.

[audience cheering]

We have never been in the equation before. Always off the grid, on the sidelines, hoping, praying not to be seen. Sure, we indulged some rampant, often crazed guessing. That was well and good but Pandora's box cannot be closed. Humans are scared of what they don't understand. Humans are even more scared of beings who can and will rip them apart without batting an eye. The red eyes don't really help our case either.

[audience laughter]

We did try to institute some regulations and institutions that would allow us to live together, both free and independent—but that human spirit. They couldn't leave well-enough alone. We wouldn't give up our new ground and they wouldn't relinquish what they had lost.

But we can no longer continue on like this. We must work together. All this petty nonsense about different blood rations in our military, unauthorized human slaughter and even killing of mates. It must stop or we will tear each other apart. We cannot fight a war on another front when we are fighting each other at home.

Unlike Senator Kincaid, I can cater to the needs of the many, not of the few. I can bring you what you deserve. Better weapons that disarm not harm the Humans, more blood sources and less governmental regulation!

[audience cheering]

We must seek peace, not genocide! We must find a new balance. We cannot keep the Humans caged. Cattle are treated better. I propose more humane treatment of the humans, even though I know this is not a popular stance. It is the right thing to do or their little Resistance may become a full-blown rebellion.


	17. Chapter 17

{AUTHOR'S NOTE: Ahhhh, so we meet again old friend. Yes, it's true, we've long been separated and sure, I have neglected you a tad, but you can fend for yourself, can't you, Story? Can't you? Ah. That's right. You can't write yourself. Well, I'd better get on that then. Here's some continuation if anyone in the internet is still checking my tiny little corner. Almost done now. Enjoy.}

**NOTE:****Rebellion****Activity****and****evidence****of****Nomadic****Clans**

Delilah Martin, 2009

I found my brother today.

He was just sitting there, on a cot in the middle of the room. I watched him through the window. He was playing cards. He was just there with some woman, a beautiful woman with the most piercing golden brown eyes. He was laughing, his smile—I had almost forgotten how he could just light up a room. He never smiled just to be polite or in some stupid attempt at courtesy, no, he only smiled when he meant it. A smile that took his whole face, his whole body to be complete. It was him, him in that smile. It had been, god—ten years…ten years and he didn't look a day older. He had been perfectly preserved. My older brother. Not fifteen feet away but miles apart.

We weren't there for him. We were there for the famed Denalis, to build our forces. The vegetarians and the humans. We weren't there for him, but he was there. I couldn't breath.

When we walked in everybody in the room made a move. Some of them tried to hide it, some of them couldn't yet-they hadn't learned-and even the most experienced of them couldn't help but readjust-always on guard. An addict is an addict is an addict.

He saw me but he didn't recognize me. The look on his face made my heart stop. He didn't know me. At first I was glad, I was actually glad. This way I could just get in and get out, no explanations necessary. I already knew he was alive, more or less, that's all I really needed.

Then I was angry. Fuck him, he doesn't recognize me. Fuck you! Practically raised me for the first 8 years of my life, then gone. Fucking left us. Left me. Left me to worry and speculate and take care of mom. Left me to figure out how to deal with an undead brother, gone but not dead, never really gone. Always there, always wondering if he was alive or dead. Why did you leave me? What did I do? Why?

Now that I knew, I wasn't going to let him control another second, another nanosecond of my thoughts. Good he doesn't recognize me. He won't anticipate my fist in his face.

And then I punched him. Well, I didn't exactly reach his face, but I punched the palm of his hand…sort of. He grabbed me and threw me down on the ground, pinning me to the hardwood floor as the whole room erupted into sounds and movement.

"What the fuck, lady?" Those were the first words he said to me in ten years. The woman he'd been talking to had gotten up and was standing behind him. She didn't say anything but her face was all screwed up in confusion.

I was struggling as much as I could but he was like rock. He was this cold hard rock, looming over me and it looked like my brother. He was my brother but he wasn't my brother. As much as I'd hoped for years on end that somehow he was just squatting in Oregon or doing some mundane office job or even a goddamn druggie on the streets somewhere—just as long as he was alive. I would have taken him back, taken him into my arms and held him and shielded him from the world like he did for me when I was sick or cold or angry or sad or anything. I would cradle him like he cradled me. I would have done anything to see him again. But this…after everything that had happened…this was a slap in the face. Hell, this was a stab through the heart. He was one of THEM. Them—who murdered my friends, my mother, them—who had stolen everyone I knew and replaced them with lost thoughts and dreams. Them—who had torn apart everything I ever knew and made me hard and cold and unforgiving. My older brother had become one of them. It made me sick. It made me hate him, it made me hate myself for having thought it might have actually been preferable to have him like this rather than dead.

I scratched and clawed at the stone arms that pinned me down—the arms that looked deceivingly like my brothers but were not.

I screamed into his face, "How could you do this to me? You fucking asshole! How could you leave me?" I beat on his chest as the room fell away and I sobbed. I felt his grip change as he moved to change his position.

"Liles." He called me by a nickname I hadn't heard in years. He said my name with such conviction, such hurt. I knew his voice couldn't crack but I swear it did. I hadn't even looked at him until he said my name. I had seen him—but I hadn't looked. He was crying. Big, fat, wet tears streaming down his face. It was the most human my brother had ever looked.

We had to clean up relations a bit after that. Ainsworth and the Denalis thought my outburst was some stupid assassination attempt or something. They threatened to kill us all.

But it was worth it. I found by jackass, stupid-ass, bastard of an older brother.

I needed that.


	18. Chapter 18

**NOTE**: Transcript of News Broadcast on Reclaimed Television station

Channel 12, TVINewsNow

October 26, 2010, 3:00am EST

Jonathan Coultis: And we're back with TVI News Now. Yesterday two rebel sects found with TVI accomplices were executed at the order of the Volturi. The government issued this statement:

Colonel Armistead Lee: Any TVI found assisting the enemy will be considered an enemy of the state and will be found guilty of treason. The offense is punishable by death.

Mary Baker: And a quick reminder to all you young lovers out there, anyone wishing to convert any human must obtain a government-issued permit. Any TVI found without a permit will be remanded into custody immediately pending trial. Good luck to you all. Isn't that sweet?

Coultis: It certainly is, Mary. Now onto _Crossfire__with__Edmund__Cortes_. Edmund.

Cortes: Thanks Mary, this week our senior Harvest Affairs correspondent, Anderson Welwort and chief political correspondent, Bianca Delorenta.

Welwort: Hello.

Delorenta: Hello, Edmund.

Cortes: Hello to you both. Now let's discuss today's most prominent issue. Unification. What are the implications of a divided TVI Front? Bianca.

Delorenta: In terms of Unification, it's ignorant to think that we will all agree on the approach to the Reclamation. Obviously there will be dissenters but we all can essentially agree upon the premise of the Reclamation: we all want to be heard, to walk in the daylight and to come out of hiding. It is our fundamental right and that has been kept from us for too long. We are fundamentally and evolutionarily better at survival than the Humans. We all knew this day would come eventually when the secret could no longer be contained. I applaud the Volturi for taking it into their hands to try a smooth, controlled exposure after Twilight.

Welwort: I don't think anyone is disagreeing with you there—

Delorenta: But the eventualities of exposure-the rebel alliance, the necessary harvest centers, the chaotic panic before government reformation—all of these are unfortunate sideeffects of a successful revolution—our revolution. Sure, Unification is important but we don't all have to agree on everything.

Welwort: Well that's easy to say in theory, but the fact of the matter is, there are factions of TVI cropping up more and more in support of Human Rights Issues. I work as a Harvest administrator and though the system could perhaps use some reform, more humane treatment—no pun intended

[Laughter]

Welwort: In all seriousness, the system we have now is working. No one is going hungry, for now. I fear that these vegetarian moralists are a force to contend with and if we are not unified against them, we have nothing.

Delorenta: I think you're grossly overestimating their abilities and their numbers. How many defectors are there? Maybe 10 to a clan and they have no centralized governance. We are nomadic by nature, there is no reason for us to completely change our way of life.

Welwort: That's not what I'm asking. No one for Unification wants that, but right now, we are making the same mistakes the humans have made millions of times over. We must not commit crimes upon our brothers, we It was hubris that finally caught the warrior Odysseus. That could very well be our downfall.

Cortes: Well then, let me ask, how much of a threat are the Rebel forces?

Delorenta: Well, as we already know, the Rebel forces have been losing strength since day one. Though they have certainly made a valiant effort, their opposition poses little threat to us.

Welwort: I think we're getting into dangerous territory when we dismiss the possibility of full-blown retaliation. Especially the TVI-defector support they have been getting.

Delorenta: Show me evidence, any evidence at all and I will start to worry.

Coultis: Well there you have it.


	19. Chapter 19

**NOTE: First-Person rare Rebellion Documentation, Transcript of meeting**

Date Unknown, Fall, 2010

Codename: "Colonel Rockefeller"

ROCKEFELLER: Our organization is a rule-governed, tight-knit society, a band of brothers. We look out for one another and we advance the Human forces.

No one must know about us. We work in secret because that is the only way we can work. We do not have names here. You will never refer to this organization by name, in fact you will never refer to this organization. If you are here now, it is because we contacted you. We are back to basics, people. We're talking about guerilla warfare. Our resources are few,

We do not pretend to want peace with the TVI. We are past peace. We want population control. If you are here you realize that we are in dire straits. Humanity is being tested in a way we have never before seen. We will succeed. We will succeed because we must.

You are each being handed a packet with your assignment. Never speak aloud your assignment. Never seek help with your assignment, you will not need it and you will not receive it.

**NOTE: Intercepted Report Summary**

March, 3, 2011

Volterra Bureau of Investigations

To the Committee of Human Reclamation:

Intercepted partial messages from raids of Rebel camps indicate further uprising. Many messages encrypted beyond recognition or destroyed.

One coherent message was found consistently among the deceitful, superfluous: "Loathe us, despise us, but do not underestimate us. We are ready. We are coming. We have given you fair warning which is far more courtesy than you have given us. Expect us."

Many such messages have been recently intercepted by our troops from the following locations:

Cleveland, Ohio

Jefferson County, Washington

Greenbow, Alabama

Baltimore, Maryland

Hartford, Connecticut

Brooklyn, New York City, New York

Forks, Washington

As well as International locations, mainly large and or pre-reclamation capital cities:

Bangkok, Thailand

Hong Kong, China

Istanbul, Turkey

London, England

Johannesburg, South Africa

Cairo, Egypt

Nairobi, Kenya

Juno, Alaska

Accra, Ghana

Florence, Italy

We have no other evidence indicating that the remaining humans have a cohesive army or organization. We have determined a threat level ORANGE 2 based on the widespread nature of these threats.

-Volterra Bureau of Investigations


	20. Chapter 20

**NOTE:**Security report of "Res Novae"

November, 13, 2011

Volterra, Italy

0100 hrs: Reports surface of missing members of the Volturi guard. Afton, Chelsea, and Heidi cannot be contacted.

0101 hrs: Explosions at several power plants in Volterra, Santa Luce, San Giminganano, Pomerance, and Casole d'Elsa simultaneously leave all surveillance cameras and electronic devices useless.

0100hrs-0200hrs: Reports indicate uprisings and coups of local and state governments in many other countries including: Thailand, China, Turkey, England, South Africa, Egypt, Kenya, Alaska, The United States of America, Quebec Territory, Bolivia, and Ghana.

0201 hrs: Roadblocks put in place, back-spikes cause autovehicle accidents that also serve as roadblocks, petrol stations rendered ineffective, Vampire IEDs line city boarders and effectively stop transportation.

0232 hrs: All members of the Volturi guard cannot be found. Volturi members retreat into hiding within the catacombs. The Volterra Bureau of Investigations (VBI) suspects rebel terrorist plotting.

0240 hrs: All correspondence is issued on paper. They issue a statement to the press refusing to negotiate with the suspected terrorists. They reiterate in this statement that any TVI found assisting and/or harboring suspected terrorists will be put to death.

0259 hrs: Word reaches most of the population that the Volturi have become incapacitated. Raids on blood banks begin.

0305 hrs: The VBI and all governmental branches are called in to find any and all information on the terrorist group identified as "Res Novae" (RN). They make little progress. They find many potential members of the organization are members of their own ranks. Suspicion runs rampant. Paranoia slows the progress of the investigation.

0546 hrs: Several members of RN are identified within several branches of governmental organization. NYPD Officer Mickey Donohue, Newscaster for TVINewsNow Bianca Delorenta, Professor at the former University of Vermont Ron L. Hutchins, and Former Volturi Member Elezar are all executed at sunrise in a public forum in the center or Volterra. None of the suspects are tried in a court of law.

0600hrs: Public executions attempted by faithful members of the Volturi government thwarted by various RN snipers placed around the city with IEDs.

1200 hrs: Rebel forces reconnect electricity to Volterra and the surrounding areas. They release a statement under the name "Res Novae" through the Internet and Television. The message is broadcast across all boarders into hundreds of languages:

"We have taken Volterra. We have the Volturi in custody. They remain unharmed. After the years of genocide, our organization feels that there has been enough death toward this battle. We are a group of survivors. We are men, and women and shape-shifters and humans and werewolves and vampires. We are mothers and daughters and fathers and sons and cousins and aunts and uncles and brothers and sisters and friends. We have watched our friends and family die needlessly for crimes they did not commit. The causalities of this war are greater than the world has ever known. For thousands of years, we lived together in harmony. We can again. At the behest of a few power-hungry despotic individuals, the world collapsed. We are left to pick up the pieces. This must end. Today, this will end.

The Volturi are no longer your leaders. We are not your leaders. We will decide the future together. We will greet the world anew. We will not forget the actions of the past. We are reclaiming the future—for those who will die some day and those who will never die.


	21. Chapter 21

EPILOGUE:

Alex, you're a bastard. You talked me into this stupid wedding. You're messy, you're rude, you never close the door when you're taking a crap. You never clean up after yourself, you never The first time you met my mother, you asked her why she had a treadmill when she clearly never used it. And I love you for that. I love the way you look right through me and know exactly what I'm thinking. I love the way you tap the side of your head with your index finger when your concentrating. I love that little piece of hair that always falls out of your ponytail that tickles your neck. I love the way you can move an entire crowd with a sentence. I love how, after years of…complications…and the political overthrow of an entire political system-you still love me. I promise to support you as long as you live and longer.

Marriage certificate:

This is to Certify that

Alexandra Allgood Dietrich and Delilah Atticus Martin

Were married on the 13th Day of November in the year 2012

By: Justice of the Peace Annie Lemuex

At: Jefferson County Courthouse, Washington, USA

Delilah Atticus Martin Alexandra "Alex" Allgood Dietrich

Groom Groom


End file.
